Distractions
by squeakyfingers
Summary: Enlighten me, Professor Grissom. [cg]


Distractions  
By: Allison  
E-mail: GeckoGal21@lycos.com  
Archive: Beautiful Addictions, Shipperworld, The Graveyard, Working Love Archive  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Nope I don't own them.   
  
A/N: Ok...so I'm a bit out of my element here...*breathes deeply*...Fluff... Eep. I don't normally write this kind of stuff. But I promised Lauri I'd write something nice to make up for the angst of "Twists of Fate". This is what I came up with. It was hard, and I am not all together pleased with it. Be kind, and please review.   
  
Summary: "Enlighten me, Professor Grissom."  
The hallway was quiet. Too quiet. And it was making Catherine nervous. Wringing her hands together, as she sat just outside the door, she could feel the butterflies banging violently against her stomach. Desperately she tried to keep her nerves at bay, but they were slowly getting the better of her.  
  
"I can't do this."   
  
"Yes you can," Grissom replied, twisting around to face her.  
  
"No, really Gil, I can't," she whispered harshly back to him.  
  
"This is certainly a side to you I've never seen. Catherine Willows backing down from a challenge..."  
  
"Aren't we Mr. Sense of Humor today..." Her reply was more of statement than a question, and Grissom's face lit up a bit upon hearing it.  
  
"I try."  
  
"Gil, what if I slip up? Say something wrong? What do I do then?" Catherine asked.  
  
Grissom smirked. "What if and asteroid crash landed into the earth, and destroyed us all?"  
  
"Gil Grissom!" Catherine gave him a light slap on the arm, frustration and worry in her voice.  
  
"You're really serious about this?"  
  
Folding her arms across her chest she replied, "Yes, I am...so why don't you tell me how you do it. Enlighten me, Professor Grissom."  
  
Catherine rose to her feet pulling Grissom up with her, a mischievous look in her eye. She wrapped her arms around his waist, moving closer to him until their faces were only a few centimeters apart. "What say you?"  
  
"Picture them all in their underwear."   
  
"What?"  
  
"Imagine all of them in nothing but their underwear," Grissom stated, sending Catherine into fits of giggles.  
  
"I just don't think that's going to work. Unless of course you want to have them arrest me as a pedophile..."  
  
"Can't have that, though I must say you'd have a lovely mug shot."  
  
"Miss me that much huh?" she asked staring into the deep blues of blue in Grissom's eyes, and tightening her grip around his waist. Catherine smirked when she saw the red creeping into his cheeks. "Thought so. Have any better ideas?"  
  
"I think so." He leaned in, his lips meeting hers, in a short passion filled kiss.  
  
"That is a nice distraction," she mumbled, kissing him again, letting her tongue explore the crevices of his mouth.  
  
"Ahem...Ms.Willows?" A roar of laughter broke out, followed by an echo of 'ewws' and 'that's gross!" and Catherine hurriedly pulled away from Grissom's touch. Turning towards the door, she came face to face with her daughters' red-faced gaze and the gaze of the rest her classmates, some of which were still in hysterics.  
  
"The class is ready for you."  
  
The stately form of Lindsey's teacher, Mrs. Peterberger, loomed in the doorway, with at first, a shocked expression on her face. But soon her eyes narrowed in annoyance and impatience, and Catherine quickly grabbed the materials she'd brought before grabbing Grissom's hand and pulling him with her.  
  
"I...ahh...thought I was going to wait out here for you." He tugged away a bit, but Catherine kept a firm grip on his hand.  
  
"Oh no you don't Gil Grissom...you talk me into this career day. You and Lindsey...so don't even think about bolting now."  
  
"But Cath-"  
  
"No buts," she replied urging him towards the front of the room, " It's not like you haven't done this before. You're a natural. Not to mention a good distraction."  
  
Grissom stopped suddenly, staring at her with a blank expression.   
  
Catherine just smiled.  
  
"I may not be able to picture them in their underwear," she whispered squeezing his hand and looking at the class, "but I can picture you in yours."  
  
Fin. 


End file.
